sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of musical artists from Japan
This list tries to include all artists/bands from all genres originating from Japan. This list does not include artists/bands who perform in Japanese but are of different origin. 0-9 and symbols *-OZ- *°C-ute *12012 *175R (Inago Rider) *44 Magnum *8-Ball *9mm Parabellum Bullet *9Goats Black Out A *AAA *Abingdon Boys School *A.B.'s *Aburadako *Access *Acid *Acid Android *Acid Black Cherry *Acid Mothers Temple *Acidman *ACO *Afilia Saga *Ai Otsuka *Aice5 *Aimer *Aion *Aira Mitsuki *Ajico *Akanishi Jin *AKB48 *Akeboshi *Aki Misato *Akiko Suwanai *Akiko Yano *Akino Arai *Akira Ifukube *Akira Kushida *Akishibu Project *Aldious *Alice Nine *Aliene Ma'riage *Ali Project *Alma Kaminiito *Ami Onuki *Ami Suzuki *Amoyamo *AMWE *An Cafe *Angela *Angela Aki *Angelo *Animetal *Annabel *Anna S *Anthem *Anti Feminism *Aphasia *Aqua Timez *Arashi *Asa-Chang & Junray *Asian Kung-Fu Generation *Astro *Atsushi Sakurai *Aural Vampire *Ayabie *Aya Hirano *Aya Kamiki *Aya Ueto *Ayaka *Ayana *Ayumi Hamasaki *Ayumi Miyazaki B *Baad *BaBe *Babylon *Babymetal *Back Number *Back-On *Baiser *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome *Balflare *Balzac *Band-Maid *Base Ball Bear *Bathtub Shitter *Baroque *BBQ Chickens *Beat Crusaders *The Beatniks *BeForU *Bellzlleb *Bennie K *Berryz Koubou *Bi Kyo Ran *The Birthday *BIS *The Black Mages *Blam Honey *Blankey Jet City *Bleach *Blood *Bloodthirsty Butchers *Blood Stain Child *The Blue Hearts *Blues Creation *Bomb Factory *Bon-Bon Blanco *Bonnie Pink *The Boom *Boom Boom Satellites *Boøwy *Boredoms *Boris *Bow Wow *Boys and Men *Brahman *Bright *The Brilliant Green *Buck-Tick *Buffalo Daughter *Bump of Chicken *Buono! *By-Sexual *B'z C *C-ute (°C-ute) *Candies *C.C.C.C. *Cali Gari *Camino *The Candy Spooky Theater *Capsule *The Captains *Casiopea *Chaba *Chara *Champloose *Changin' My Life *Charcoal Filter *Charlotte *Chatmonchy *Cherryblossom *The Chewinggum Weekend *Chieko Kawabe *Chihara Minori *Chihiro Onitsuka *Chirinuruwowaka *Chitose Hajime *Chocolat *Church of Misery *Cibo Matto *Clammbon *Clear’s *Coaltar of the Deepers *Cocco *Cocobat *Coldrain *Color *Cool Joke *Complex *Concerto Moon *Core of Soul *Cornelius *Corrupted *Crack Fierce *Crossfaith *The Cro-Magnons *Crystal Lake *Curio *Cymbals *Cyntia *Czecho No Republic *Chottokyuu D *D *D-51 *D=Out *D'erlanger *D'espairsRay *Day After Tomorrow *Dead End *Deen *The Dead Pop Stars *Deadman *Deathgaze *Def Tech *Defspiral *Deluhi *Demon Kogure *Denki Groove *Depapepe *Der Zibet *Devil Kitty *Diaura *Die in Cries *Diesel Guitar *Dio – Distraught Overlord *Dir En Grey *Disclose *DJ Kentaro *DJ Krush *DJ Sharpnel *Do As Infinity *Doa *Does *Dolly *Doom *Doopees *Double *Double Dealer *Dragon Ash *Dragon Head *Dream *Dreams Come True *Dué le Quartz *DuelJewel *Duran E *Earthshaker *Eastern Youth *Edge of Spirit *Ego-Wrappin' *Eiichi Ohtaki *Eir Aoi *Eikichi Yazawa *Elephant Kashimashi *Ellegarden *El Dorado *Envy *Especia *Eternal Elysium *Eve of Destiny *Every Little Thing *Exile *Exist Trace *eX-Girl *Ezo F *Fact *Fade *Fake? *Fantastic Plastic Machine *FictionJunction *Field of View *Filament *Fire Bomber *Fishmans *Flap Girls' School *Flame *Flipper's Guitar *Flow *Flower Travellin' Band *Flumpool *Freenote *French Kiss *Friction *Fujifabric *Fujiwara Hiroshi *Fukuyama Masaharu *Funkist *Funky Monkey Babys *Fushitsusha *Fuzzy Control G *Gacharic Spin *Gackt *GaGaGa SP *Galileo Galilei *Gallhammer *Galneryus *Gari *Garlic Boys *Garnet Crow *Garo *Gastunk *Gauze *Gazette *Gedō *Geinoh Yamashirogumi *Gen Hoshino *Genkaku Allergy *Ghost (1984 band) *Ghost (2004 band) *Girugamesh *Girl Next Door *GISM *Glay *Globe *GO!GO!7188 *Gō Hiromi *Going Under Ground *Golden Bomber *Gollbetty *Good Morning America *Gore Beyond Necropsy *Government Alpha *GPKism *Granrodeo *Greeeen *Greenmachine *Grief of War *Ground Zero *Guitar Vader *Guitar Wolf *Guniw Tools H *Halcali *Hanako Oku *Hanatarash *Hangry & Angry *Happy End *Haruka to Miyuki *Head Phones President *Heartsdales *Hearts Grow *Heath *Heidi. *Hey! Say! JUMP *Hi-Standard *Hibari Misora *Hidari *Hide *Hidehiko Hoshino *Hideki Saijo *High and Mighty Color *Hijokaidan *Hikaru Kotobuki *Hikaru Utada *Hikashu *Himitsu Kessha Kodomo A *Hinoi Team *Hitomi Shimatani *Hitomi Takahashi *Hitomi Yaida *Hitoto Yo *Hironobu Kageyama *Hiroshi Kitadani *Hisashi Imai *Hizaki *HKT48 *Hōkago Princess *Home Made Kazoku *Husking Bee *HY *Hyde I *I Don't Like Mondays. *Iceman *Ichirou Mizuki *Idoling!!! *Idol College *Idol Renaissance *Ikimono-gakari *Incapacitants *Inoue Joe *Inoran *Inugami Circus-dan *IOSYS *Ippu-Do *Isao Sasaki *Isao Tomita *Ken Ishii *Izabel Varosa *Shigeru Izumiya J *J *JAM Project *Jacks *Jagatara *Janne Da Arc *Jasmine You *Jazztronik *Jealkb *Jero *Jimsaku *Jindou *Jinn *Jiros *Johnny's West *Juice=Juice *Judy and Mary *Juju *Jun *JUNNA *Justin Heathcliff *Jyongri *Jyukai K *K.A.Z *Kagerou *Kagrra *Kahimi Karie *Kalafina *Kamaitachi *Kamen Joshi *Kami *Kamijo *Kana Nishino *Kana Ueda *Kanjani Eight *Kannivalism *Kanon Wakeshima *Kaori Mochida *KAT-TUN *Kazumasa Hashimoto *Keiichi Suzuki (Moonriders) *Keiji Haino *Kelun *Kemuri *Ken *Ken Hirai *Ken Ishii *Ken Lloyd *Kenji Ohtsuki *Kenji Ozawa *Kenshi Yonezu *Ketsumeishi *Keyakizaka46 *Keytalk *Killer Bug *Shoukichi Kina *King Brothers *KinKi Kids *Osamu Kitajima *Kinniku Shōjo Tai *Kis-My-Ft2 *KK Null *Klaha *Knotlamp *Kobukuro *Kōenji Hyakkei *Kohei Mihara *Kōji Kondō *Kokia *Kome Kome Club *Korekyojinn *Koshi Inaba *Kotani Kinya *Kotoko *Kousokuya *Közi *Kra *Kumi Koda *Kuroyume *Kusumi Koharu *Kwon Rise *Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Kyosuke Himuro *Kyu Sakamoto L *L'Arc-en-Ciel *La'cryma Christi *Lama *Lareine *Laputa *Last Alliance *Lazy *Lead *Leo Ieiri *LiSA *Lia *Lindberg *Ling tosite Sigure *Lite *Little by Little *LM.C *Logic System *Long Shot Party *Love Psychedelico *Loudness *Luke Takamura *Luna Sea *Luna Haruna *Lynch M *MAA *Maaya Sakamoto *Macdonald Duck Eclair *Maher Shalal Hash Baz *Mai *Mai Kuraki *Make-Up *Maki Asakawa *Maki Nomiya *Makiko Hirabayashi *Malice Mizer *Mami Kawada *Mamoru Miyano *Mana *Mao Abe *Marbell *Kō Machida *Masaaki Endoh *Masami Okui *Masayuki Suzuki *Mass of the Fermenting Dregs *Masonna *Matenrou Opera *Yumi Matsutoya *Maximum the Hormone *Meg *Megamasso *Mejibray *Melt-Banana *Melody *Merengue *Merry *Merzbow *Metalucifer *Metronome *M-Flo *Michiro Endo *Midori Takada *Mihimaru GT *Mika Arisaka *Mika Nakashima *Mikuni Shimokawa *Miliyah Kato *Minako Honda *Minmi *Misia *Missile Innovation *Mitski *Miwa *Mix Speakers, Inc *Miyavi *Moi dix Mois *Momoiro Clover Z *Monde Bruits *Monkey Majik *Mono *Monoral *Morning Musume *Motohiro Hata *Motoi Sakuraba *Move *Mr. Children *Mucc *Mute Beat *Myco N *Nagisa ni te *Nagi Yanagi *Masaya Nakahara (Violent Onsen Geisha, Hair Stylistics) *Meiko Nakahara *Nami Tamaki *Namie Amuro *Nanase Aikawa *Nana Kitade *Nana Mizuki *Naoki Satō *NEWS *Nightmare *Nil *Nine Miles *NMB48 *No Regret Life *Nobodyknows *Nobukazu Takemura *Nobuo Uematsu *Nobuo Yamada *Nobuteru Maeda *Nogizaka46 *Nogod *Nokko *Nookicky *Nothing's Carved in Stone *Number Girl *Nico Touches the Walls *Nujabes *NYC *N Zero O *Oblivion Dust *Oceanlane *Off Course *Okuda Tamio *Oldcodex *Onmyo-Za *On/Off *Orange Range *OreSkaBand *One Ok Rock *OOIOO *Otomo Yoshihide *Outrage P *P-Model *Panic Channel *Paris Match *Party Rockets GT *Pata *Pay Money to My Pain *Peelander-Z *Penicillin *Perfume *Phantasmagoria *Pierrot *Piko *Pizzicato Five *Plastic Tree *Plastics *Plenty *Plus-Tech Squeeze Box *Polysics *Porno Graffitti *Potshot *Prague *predia *Princess Princess *Prism *Psy-S *Psycho le Cému *Puffy AmiYumi *Pyg Q *Qp-Crazy *Queen Bee *Question? *Quruli R *Radwimps *Rain *Rankin' Taxi *Raphael *Ray *RC Succession *Rebecca *Rei Harakami *Remioromen *Rentrer en Soi *Rice *Rie fu *Rikiji *Rimi Natsukawa *Rina Aiuchi *Ringo Sheena *Rip Slyme *Ritual Carnage *Riyu Kosaka *Rize *Rolly Teranishi *Round Table *Rovo *Ruins *Run&Gun *Rurutia *Ryuichi Kawamura *Ryuichi Sakamoto S *Sabbat *Saber Tiger *Sadie *Sadistic Mika Band *Sads *Sakanaction *Sakura *Sakura Gakuin *Sambomaster *Sandii & the Sunsetz *Saori@destiny *Satsuki *Sayuri *Scanch *Scandal *Scha Dara Parr *Schaft *School Food Punishment *Schwarz Stein *Schwein *Screw *Seamo *Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her *See-Saw *Seiichi Yamamoto *Seiji Ozawa *Seikima-II *Serial TV Drama *Sex Machineguns *Sexy Zone *Shakkazombie *Shanadoo *Sharam Q *Sheena & The Rokkets *Shiina Ringo *Shilfee and Tulipcorobockles *Shinichi Ishihara *Shinichi Osawa *Shinya Yamada *Shonen Knife *Show-Ya *Showtaro Morikubo *Shugo Tokumaru *Siam Shade *Sid *Sigh *Silent Poets *Silk Road *Skeletons *SKE48 *Skin *Sky Hawks *SMAP *Snowkel *Softball *Soft Ballet *Soil & "Pimp" Sessions *Solmania *Sons of All Pussys *Sophia *Soul Flower Union *Soulhead *Sound Horizon *Southern All Stars *Sowelu *SpecialThanks *Spitz *Splay *Spyair *Stance Punks *Stereopony *Stomu Yamashta *Sug *Sugizo *Suga Shikao *Suneohair *Sunmyu *Sunny Day Service *SunSet Swish *Supercar *Super Beaver *Super Bell"Z *Super Junky Monkey *Surf Coasters *Susumu Hirasawa *The System of Alive *Syu T *T-Square *Taiji Sawada *Takagi Masakatsu *Takako Minekawa *Takayuki Miyauchi *Tak Matsumoto *Takeshi Terauchi *Taki Rentaro *Tamurapan *Tanpopo *Tackey & Tsubasa *Taia *Taj Mahal Travellers *Tatsuya Ishii *Team Syachihoko *Tegomass *Tenniscoats *Teppei Koike *Teriyaki Boyz *Terra *Terra Rosa *Teru *Tetra-Fang *Tetsu Takano *Tetsuya *Tetsuya Komuro *The 5.6.7.8's *The Back Horn *The Candy Spooky Theater *The Gazette *The Gerogerigegege *The Golden Cups *The Hiatus *The High-Lows *The Kiddie *The Mad Capsule Markets *The Mass Missile *The Mops *The Pees *The Piass *The Pillows *The Predators *The Rodeo Carburettor *The Roosters *The Scanty *The Spiders *The Stalin *The Tempters *The Yellow Monkey *Theatre Brook *Thee Michelle Gun Elephant *Thug Murder *Thyme *The Tigers *TM Network *TM Revolution *Toe *Jun Togawa *Tohoshinki *TOKIO *Toko Yasuda *Tokyo Jihen *Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra *Tokyo Yankees *Toll Yagami *Tommy February6 *Tommy Heavenly6 *Tatsuro Yamashita *Tomohisa Yamashita *Tomoyasu Hotei *Toshi Deyama *Tourbillon *Towa Tei (of Deee-Lite) *Tricot *TrySail *Tsunku *Tujiko Noriko *TUBE *Two-Mix *Tyrant U *Ua *Ulfuls *Ultra Living *Umineco Sounds − indie rock band *Under Graph *United *United Future Organization *Unsraw *Urbangarde *Utada Hikaru *Uverworld V *V6 *Vajra *Valshe *Vamps *Varuna *Versailles *Vidoll *Violet UK *Vistlip *Vivid *Vivisick *Vodka Collins W *W *Wada Kouji *Wands *WaT *White Ash *Whiteberry *Wink *Wino *World's End Girlfriend *Wyse *W-inds X *X Japan Y *Yahyel *Yamaguchi Kappei *Yann Tomita *Yellow Generation *Yellow Magic Orchestra *Yoichiro Yoshikawa *Yoko Kanno *Yoko Ono *Yoko Takahashi *Yōsei Teikoku *Yoshida Brothers *Yoshiki Fukuyama *Yoshiki Hayashi *Yoshino Nanjo *Yoshinori Sunahara *Yoshioka Yui *Yuria *Yui *Yui Aragaki *Yui Horie *Yui Makino *Yukari Fresh *Yuki Isoya *Yukihiro *Yumemiru Adolescence *Yumi Yoshimura *Yuna Ito *Yura Yura Teikoku *Yuri Kasahara *Yūta Furukawa *Yutaka Higuchi *Yuya Matsushita *Yūzō Kayama *Yuzu Z *Zard *Zazel *Zazen Boys *Zeebra *Zelda *Zeni Geva *Zeppet Store *Zi:Kill *Zigzo *Zone *Zoro *Zwei *ZZ See also *J-pop *Japanese hardcore *Japanese hip hop *Japanoise *List of J-pop artists *List of Japanese hip hop musicians *Music of Japan *Shibuya-kei *Visual kei References Category:Lists Category:Lists of Japanese musicians